calvinmorganfandomcom-20200214-history
Calvin Morgan
' ' Calvin Morgan, Born in 3rd of August 1980 at Liberty City, LC is a Staff Sergeant and C/O of the US Air Support serving at a NATO Base at the Eastern Borders of Israel. Calvin had followed a lot of paths in his life, but he made his choises very carefuly. Since he was a kid, he is always fighting for something more, something better for his life. He was always trying to make himself and his life perfect. "Veni, Vidi, Vici" (( I came, I saw, I conquererd )) Background Born in 3rd of August 1980 at Liberty City, LC, USA. After finishing school he went at Saint Mark's Managment and Financial University and graduated with the highest grade. Then, he traveled to Los Santos and signed up to a private college called "Los Santos Art and Design College", where he learned the basics of interior design and graphics design. There, after wining $1.000.000 in a competition he started making a bussines called "Morgan's Xtreme Sports Club". Morgan's Xtreme Sports was a fan club located at Rodeo, a few feet south of today's LSPD DB. He managed it well and had a pretty good profit from it. He have drive every single vehicle, from Hovercrafts to Shamals. And after a lot of expirianced, events and stuff, he sold the bussiness making a good profit. Then, he applied to join the LSPD, his application got accepted, he recievd all the trainings, but due to unluckiness he scored 66% and he didn't became a Cadet. Then he dicided to stay low in public, he didn't show up in any events, even if he was invited as a special guest. Some say that these days he was working underground but people had no clue on him. After a few months he rises once again. He applied to work in San Andreas Network as an Anchor. He made a show called "Best Gear" with his two mates, Jason Vanz and Tiago Dinis. The show was pretty successful and Calvin got promoted to Anchor pretty fast. He became pretty famous and rich. After a few months of hard working and then end of the first season of Best Gear he decided to quit SAN and start doing something diferent. He got hired in the Los Santos Emergency Services by direct interview. He joined the Medical Department and he rised pretty fast. He reached the rank of Medical Lieutenant. Now he is serving as the Medical Examiner in Los Santos Emergency Services. The life in Liberty City Calvin was a nice, social guy. He had a lot of friend in Liberty City. He childhood was normal, he grew up with his parents Wayne "Jay" Morgan and Laura Ann Morgan. He father was a pilot and his mother was working on a restaurant as a manager. Calvin wasn't seeing his dad offen. One day, when he and his mother returned home after shopping, and they knew that dad was about to come back from a trip, they found him on the bed with a girl from the next appartment. His parents got devorced and his mother, Laura Ann, took him to Los Santos with her. After one year he returned to his father's house, went to Sain't Mark's Managment and Financial University, he graduated and he went back to LS. The life in Los Santos After returning with his degree, he signed up to a private college called "Los Santos Art and Design college" and he graduated with a good mark. One night, while he was walking home he saw a lottery ticket falling out from a man's pocket, he picked it up and he tried to find that man, but he failed. He kept the lottery ticket, and the next day it was announced through the TV that this ticket number won. While he was so glad, he went over the bank and after a quick process the money ( $1.000.000 ) got wiretransfered to his account. Then, he moved from his mom's house, he bought a new one at a classy area called "Santa Maria Beach" and he started making the bussiness he was dreaming of. Morgan's Xtreme Sports When the constructions were done, Calvin made the grand opening. Morgan's Xtreme Sports used to be a fan club that people could come over with their vehicles, find people, talk with them and make friends. Well, that was the whole idea. Calvin was having a lot of suggestions from funs. After that, he started his own web page were everybody could type a suggestion. If there suggestions were good, Calvin was working on them. After a while, Calvin started doing events because his club, lots of evens, legal racing over country side, base jumping, fishing, sea diving, sky diving, aircraft tricks, hunting and more... But, in order to do everything and become more popular, he needed to participate to these events... After a lot of practice and a few accidents - which luckily were not fatal - Calvin became the mirror of the character "Action Man". Because he is skillfull enough to drive a car at 300km/h, dive in the water and keep his breath underwater for about 4 minutes, he can shoot a rifle with a great accourancy, he knows how to drive boats and aircrafts, and the best part, he became very healthy and he has a great stamina ! After a while, due to reasons that nobody knows, he sold the fan club. This was the end of an epic career. But Calvin was ready to start a new one... Los Santos Police Department After shutting down his bussines, Calvin decided to apply for a position in the LSPD. His application got accepted and the next day he started his training. He learned the LSPD's policy, he also learned how to move on a hostile enviroment, and how to fire a handgun, how to pit a car, and a lot of other misc things that could make his job easier as a police officer. Unfortunately, when the last day has come, and the exam was placed on his desk, he wasn't there, when he finaly came he didn't had enough time to answer all the questions. He scored 66%. But the deadline was 80%. He didn't made it through the exam, but he also mentioned that LSPD wasn't the type of job that he wanted to do, the type of career he wanted to start, so things came easier like that. After the academy, after obtaining all these knowledges, after the practice, after the good friendships... he disappeared... The ERA that Calvin was "away" After the exam at the LSPD, Calvin decided to not show in public. Some people support that he became an associate for a new Yakuza ( Family ) which have shown up these days. Others beleve that he went a trip with his brand new Marquis. And others think that Calvin got disapointed and he wasn't going outside his house. But, nobody is sure about anything... After a while he decided to show up. San Andreas Network Calvin made a n epic comeback, he partied with his friends and he had a great night. The next morning he sent his application at San Andreas Network. He got accepted and he started a career as Intern - Anchor. He was thinking what to do, when one day, he had an Idea. He presented an idea for a show that would turn the viewers "upside-down" and raise the numbers to his CEO Tracy Ann Davis and she accepted it. This show was called "Best Gear". He started doing his show alone, and in the first episode he was giving away money to people who would answer his questions right. But it wasn't always like that, there were always extreme stuff to do or car shows. The show was pretty successful. As Calvin was developing the show, Tracy decided to use more of her staff in that show. After the 3rd episode Calvin started doing the show with Carlo Duursma and Jason Vanz. Calvin and Carlo had a lot of arguments, and in the end Carlo was fired for bad behavior. Some say that Carlo commited suicide and some others that he moved to an other town. Then, Calvin and Jason were the hosts of the show. As it was raising the numbers, Tiago Dinis joined the crew, and with his Ideas, Calvin's managment abilities and Jason's creativity the show reached the max of viewiers it was possible. Calvin has got promoted pretty fast and from Intern - Anchor he became an Anchor. Unfortuantely, after ten successful episodes and a lot of fame, the show had stopped. Tiagio Dinis died from drug overdose a few hours after the 10th episode. Jason Vanz went in jail for lifetime, charges are unknown. Calvin, after a few on-air fails decided to step down and leave his career at San Andreas Network that he had built so fast. He looked around for a new career, something that would give him more adrenaline, more satisfaction, more expiriances and more friends. He applied to join the Los Santos Emergency Services. Los Santos Emergency Services Calvin went over All Sa ints Hospital to fill an application in order to join the Medical Department. There he accidently met Miles Edgworth, the Los Santos Emergency Services' Chief. He informed Calvin that the applications were not needed. Calvin joined in after a direct interview with the Chief and started his training the day after. The first man that Calvin met was a Paramedic named Micheal Jefferson. He had teached Calvin a lot of things. When Calvin recieved both trainings, search and rescue and medical training, he became a Certified First Responder. His days were always diferent as he was saving lives daily, always with his faithful friend Micheal Jefferson. Calvin got promoted to Paramedic pretty fast due to his abilities. But there was something that made him unable to work. Micheal Jefferson had attempted to suicide. He jumped from a building, but he didn't died instantly, he had a very painful death over the ER. After a while, Calvin got rid of it and he started doing his duty normaly again without any problems. He was always mentioning that the last time he saw Jefferson, he said that "the hardest challenge is always the next one" and he never forgot that phrase. As Calvin was having success with his career, he decided to step up and use his degree. He met a guy caled Eduard Chessler. They both presented a plan in order to get promoted. The plan was accepted and Calvin became the Medical Lieutenant and Eduard became the Medical Director. After a few months, Eduard Chessler died due to cancer and other health problems, he had suffered a lot. Later, as the time was passing, the Goverment decided that the High Command couldn't handle the service, and they decided to set a new Comanding Group, more capable and more willing to work. Calvin got demoted to Paramedic. The next months he decided to step up with a new idea. The Medical Examination Bureau. Since the High Command couldn't handle the preasure of fixing the mistakes of the past Chief the project was kept inside LSES and didnt got published through the service's public relations bureau. Calvin became the C/O of the Medical Examination Bureau and he kept developing it. "Country Is Calling!" After a few months Calvin had recieved a mail from the US Goverment. NATO was building up bases around Asia and Calvin was called to serve as a Medic. He was sent to a new NATO base at the east borders of Israel in order to protect the nearest villages from Terrorists and "Keep Peace". Calvin had experienced many things such us battles, assaults, violence, terror and much more. But, terror and violence wasn't the only things he lived. He started field training along with tactics and weapons. The next weeks, he became a Field Medicand he went out to the field. The first missions were a pain in the arse for him, but luckily he got used to it early. While the months were passing Calvin was climbing on the rank list. Right now he is a Staff Sergeant and the C/O of the US Air Support Units in the area. Category:Browse